amor y odio usamex
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: por que aun que Alejandro y Alfred discutan continuamente se aman. serie de drables sin conexion usamex. T por si acaso
1. eres mio

-que crees que todo el pinche mundo te pertenece o que

-no Alex no todo el mundo solo tu

-idiota (sonrojado)


	2. lentes

Lentes

-cuatro ojos

-tu también usaste lentes un tiempo alex de hecho son estos hahaha

-ahora si te voy a partir todo lo que se llama cara

-a ver inténtalo haha

- amerika-san no cre que ha ido demasiado lejos

-por que lo dices japon…hau demonios meccico me dolió

-eso y mas mereces(saca la lengua)

-mekishico-san, amerika-san por favor tranquilisence


	3. futbol

Futbol

-haha the hero te gano dos a cero

-cállate que fue un amistoso además no use a muchos de mis mejores jugadores

-lo que quieras creer Alex haha

-al menos yo soy el campeón olímpico y tu güero ni medalla tienes en esa categoría

-pero….

-oigan no discutan tanto solo fue un amistoso después de todo, non?

-tú no te metas Francia!

-está bien mona mi pero no solo no me pegues en el rostro


	4. rutina

Rutina

-Alex te he dicho que puedo arreglar las cosas para que pases sin problemas

-ya lo se gringo pero no sería un buen representante si no sufriera lo mismo que mi gente…además de alguna manera así es mas divertido venir a verte.

- a la rutina?

-a la rutina

-entonces vamos a la cárcel

-si además hace mucho que no veo a mi compa el Pedro.

-te hiciste amigo de otro guardia

-hay que tener influencias para conseguir tequila cuando estas tras las rejas sabes

-creo que tendré que cambiar el guardia de nuevo

-como quieras de todas maneras me voy a escapar

-si ya lo se pero la persecución es divertida

-que nique güero que ni que

-además siempre terminas en mi cuarto

-mejor cállate y comencemos el juego(sonrojado)

-bien


	5. insultos

Insultos

-traga hamburguesas

-come chiles

-estúpido güero

-patio trasero

-imitación de ingles

-frijolero

-pendejo

-alcohólico

-adicto a la comida rápida

-salta muros

-güero oxigenado

-meca de la corrupción

- piche gringo panzón

-no estoy gordo son músculos

-si claro wey lo que tu digas


	6. comida

Comida

-los hot dogs son de insectos y quen sabe que otras cosas raras mas

-mis hot dogs podrán ser de muchas cosas pero al menos no son de perro como tus tacos

-cállate que la comida china es de rata y aun asi te la comes

-a mi no me metan en sus problemas, aru, además la carne de ratón sabe a pollo , aru

-que he comido ratón todo este tiempo (se desmalla).

- estará bien, aru

-no te preocupes al rato despierta

-si tu lo dices, aru


	7. Chihuahua

Chihuahua

-meccico que traes cargando

-es mi perro

-eso no es un perro eso es una rata

-si serás claro que no es una rata es un chihuahua

-chihuahua no era un estado

-si serás bruto

-que

-Que si te le caíste a Inglaterra de chiquito

-creo que si

-eso explica muchas cosas

-what?

-nada


	8. prestamos

Prestamos

-usa mis superiores dicen que si podrías prestarnos algo de dinero

-a si mis jefes me hablaron sobre el tema i dijeron que te prestara todo el dinero que necesitaras

-enserio

-claro me dijeron que mientras mas dinero te prestara mas difícil seria que lo pagaras y mientras mas te tardaras mas subiría los intereses y llegaría el punto en que me pertenecieras

-…


	9. cabello y desvelo

Cabello y desvelo

-Pinche gringo por que me sitas tan temprano por tu culpa traigo un peinado a la me chinge bien horrible!

-I´m sorry alex , yo tampoco me pude peinar

-Pero tu te vez como siempre

-Tu también

- A la chingada me voy de regreso a ver el fut

- Pero ale es una emergencia

- A ver que es tan importante gringo

- _**Nantucket**_ tiene una cana

- Por esa pinche razón me hablaste, no te importa ni una chingadera que ayer tuviéramos esa junta asta quien sabe que horas y que necesito dormir como dios manda.

- pero los héroes no deben tener canas

-Acéptalo Alfred estas viejo

- No quiero oir eso de ti

- Ni, estas viejo y gordo no se por que salgo con tigo

- Por que amas al héroe

-Tal ves(y por todo el dinero que le presta)

- I love you

- Yo también idiota

- Alex no eres nada romántico

- Ese es muy mi problema no, además…..(se queda dormido)

- Ale…o bueno the hero lo dejara descansar


	10. cartera

Cartera

(En la casa de México)

-Alex

-que

-perdí mi cartera creo que se me callo

-tu cartera

-yes

-espérame un momento….!a ver bola de ratas voy a apagar la luz y cuando la prenda quiero la cartera del gringo sobre la mesa(apaga la luz).

-ale…

-(enciende le luz)gracias(agarra la cartera de la mesa) toma Alfredo aquí esta

-(la revisa) heee pero no tiene nada adentro

-ho pues hijos de su ·$%&"!*….cuanto trias

-no mucho como dos mil dólares

-….

-bueno ya me voy nos vemos mañana ale

(Alfred sale del lugar)

-bien ahora cuando apague la luz quiero la mitad de ese dinero sobre la mes y no investigare quien se lo robo (apaga la luz)

-(la enciende)un placer hacer negocios con ustedes(se echa el dinero al bolsillo).


	11. doctor

-Alex deberías ir al medico

-por que lo dices árbol parlante?

-…..

-no bájame Alfred era una broma ¡no quiero ir al doctor!

Costumbre mexicana: no ir al médico hasta que estas casi muriéndote


	12. carta

Alejandro se encontraba haciendo garabatos en una hoja de papel, España lo vio y se acerco.

-que haces nueva España

-una carta para Alfred

-pero si tu no sabes escribir

-si, pero Alfred tampoco sabe leer

España tenía una gotita en la cabeza ,su niño era lindo, baya que lo era pero a veces salía con cada cosa..


	13. otra vez langosta!

(En la casa de México)

-María ¡¿otra vez langosta?!

-he?

-otra vez langosta! (grita mas fuerte)

-pero patrón…

-fuuu…listo creo que ya se oyó hasta la casa del gringo, ahora pásame los frijoles

-claro patrón (gotita en la cabeza)


End file.
